We All Fall Down
by Birdroe
Summary: No matter who it is, after a war, every battle is forgiven. All nations heal over time, and let things go. All but America. Not when his states are still young. Not when the states still remember. From the instigators, to the smallest of players, all of his states remember. They still remember the words Kansas told them, "In this war, We All Fall Down." Civil War, State Centered.
1. Kansas is a State

Disclaimer: I own the OCs of the states, but nothing else.

WARNING: I'm going to try to be as accurate as possible with researching things, but I may have some inaccuracies on everything.

==Chapter One; Kansas is a state!

Martin Jones, otherwise known as the representation of the territory of Kansas, was fifteen years old in 1860. He had dark blond hair that went to his shoulders, and bright brown eyes; he was always unsure, constantly fighting with himself, and wondering if he would ever be good enough to become a state. It was that time when he would try to prove himself, but always second guess himself and fall back, quieting down.

His life was hard. As a territory, many of his settlers were from both the north and the south. Many wanted slavery, and then many others didn't. It would be easier if he were a state, since then he had legitimate laws that could ban slavery, or allow it. All America would tell him, "I'm trying, Kansas, but I don't know for sure."

It wasn't until the twenty ninth of January of 1861.

Martin had been sitting in a meeting about how to better organize the militia. He was in his element, explaining that they needed to rustle up the boys and make them eager to be in there, should the time for war come. The young state had been told that they wouldn't be involved in the war if they weren't a state; if there even _would_ be a war. That's when someone had barged in, yelling excitedly about how Kansas was accepted.

Martin, young and struggling with an argument over the militia, didn't understand. That is, until he saw THE CONSERVATIVE.

"KANSAS IN THE UNION." it read, "WE WILL FIGHT FOR THE UNION."

Martin immediately looked up Marcus J Parrot, asking him if it was true. The Congressional Delegate of Kansas confirmed it for the young state.

But he still couldn't believe it.

"KANSAS! KANSAS, MARTIN!" He was hailed shortly after by his older brother, Lucas. The young boy turned, looking up at his taller brother.

"Yes Missouri?"

"What do you-? WHY ARE YOU NOT CELEBRATING!? You're in the Union! You're a state! After _four years_, you're a state!" Missouri cried. The seventeen year old state had been admitted back in 1821, but still acted like he had back when he was first admitted. Like America, Lucas had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, though he didn't have glasses, and his hair was shorter than America's. He was only an inch or two taller than Martin, but Lucas still seemed giant to his younger neighbor.

"It... It's true?" It finally began to sink in. He was a state. _He was a state_. "I'M A STATE!" He immediately jumped up, wrapping himself around Lucas in a tight hug, legs circling the older boy. "_I'M A STATE LUCAS! I'M A STATE!_"

"Yes! YES!" Lucas laughed, spinning as he held his younger brother. "KANSAS IS A STATE!"

"KANSAS!" Arkansas was in the neighborhood as well, it seemed. His human side was named after England, named Arthur, though Martin didn't know why. The taller boy was sixteen, a neighbor to Lucas and Martin, and the twenty fifth state. He had short, dark brown hair and lovely, dark green eyes. "HOLY LORD, KANSAS! YOU'RE A STATE!"

It was a good day for Martin Jones, for Kansas; the newest state in the Union.

=0=0=0=

A/N: Kansas had to try 4 times to be admitted into the Union.

Marcus J. Parrot was a real delegate.

According to , Marcus J. Parrot told Abel Carter Wilder, a "chairman of the Republican central committee for Kansas". Abel Carter Wilder's brother was Daniel Webster Wilder, who was the editor of THE CONSERVATIVE.

The link will be on my profile, if you want to see the actual cartoon and read more about it. I just wanted to start off happy, since this is going to be a depressing story.


	2. Tex is a Reb!

Disclaimer: I own the OCs of the states, but nothing else. I do not own THE YELLOW ROSE OF TEXAS. According to wikipedia (and I know that might not be worth anything), it was written by J.K. and was published in 1858.

WARNING: I'm going to try to be as accurate as possible with researching things, but I may have some inaccuracies on everything.

Note: This takes place before Kansas becomes a state.

Note 2: The first stanza of THE YELLOW ROSE OF TEXAS, is the only bit I'm giving you. I suggest listening to it while reading it. Take the spaces out from the link below.

ww be watch?v=Ip HiURKkY0Q&li st=PLq-u7Hr1Yu9rKBCce2Y O_IUO-VxIdT6Q

=Chapter Two; Tex is a Reb!

Luis 'Travis' Jones had been grinning as he rode up through the streets of his city. He was headed for city hall, for a meeting about the Confederacy. It was high fucking time that Travis joined them. He had only ever been waiting since South Carolina threatened that he was seceding. The dark skinned, dark eyed teen tipped his hat at the black man who was awaiting to take his horse to the stable. He climbed off.

"Thanks. Take care uh her now." He told the man.

"Yes mis'uh." Travis tipped his hat, nodding at the man, and walked into city hall. He handed his coat to the slave that was waiting, there to take the coats and hats of the guests coming to the meeting. Travis entered the meeting and walked right up to Sam Houston.

"So, what's the news?" He asked. Sam Houston looked at him.

"The news is that I'm refusing to swear oath to the confederacy. We're a united nation, we cannot be going about and breaking that apart merely because of slavery!" Sam told him firmly. Travis looked up at him, his eyes darkening. He glared up at the taller man and leaned in close.

"Ya listen tuh me, Mista Houston. This place may be named afta ya, an' ya might be gov'nah, but Ah can still join th' confederacy with 'r without ya. All it takes is th' vote of th' people." He threatened.

"I will not be threatened by a _child_." Sam argued. Travis leaned back, and smirked.

"Ah ain't no child, Mista Houston." He stated calmly. "And this ain't no threat. _It's a promise_." The broad teenager turned his back to his govenor, who was still so clueless about who he _really_ was. No, he wasn't just the govenor's assistant. No, he wasn't just a _child_. No, he wasn't just a strong, thick-headed teen.

Luis Jacobs 'Travis' Jones had more influence than that.

The second of March in 1861, Travis stood before those of Texan city of Houston with a proud smile. The people were cheering as someone approached the crowd, next to Travis.

"As of this day forward, Sam Houston is no longer govenor of Texas!" He called. Cheers errupted before Travis raising his hands to silence them. "Our new govenor, Edward Clark, has pledged the oath to the Confederate States of America! From this day forward, Texas is no longer a part of the Union!" Cheers errupted and Travis felt his pride swell, his mood lifting. He began singing.

"_There's a yellow rose in Texas, that I am gonna see,_

_Nobody else could miss her, not half as much as me._

_She cried so when I left her, it like to broke my heart,_

_And if I ever find her, we nevermore will part..._"

The sounds rose up as the people joined up. Travis grinned, looking about the crowd. His eyes locked with the familiar eyes of his father, Alfred. His grin faded a bit, seeing the heart broken, disappointed look in his eyes. He excused himself before he approached his father.

"Why?" Alfred merely asked. Travis' expression hardened.

"You take th' slaves away, an' we in th' south will have nothin'. Our economy will collapse, ya sorry jerk. Ah ain't takin' it. Ah'm gonna _do_ somethin' 'bout it." Travis snapped. He turned and began walking away.

"... Slavery is wrong, Travis... _Employ_ them, and you will have no problem..."

"_We can't afford t' pay'm. Ya ever think of that._" Travis hissed. He didn't catch the hurt look his father sent him as he walked back into the crowd, cheering with the Texans.

"Screw the Union! Who needs it?" Someone shouted. More cheers came in reply.

Travis had a sinking feeling that maybe, just maybe, they might need it.


	3. Connecticut in the 1st Infantry!

This is for the guest that sent the second review of this story, and the first one from a stranger (because the first person is my friend). You made me really happy and that I was doing something _right_, so this is for you.

_**WARNING: I AM TRYING TO BE AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE. I AM RESEARCHING THINGS, BUT NOT EVERYTHING WILL BE 100%, IF ONLY BECAUSE OF INACCURACIES OF THE WEBSITES I LOOK AT. MY APOLOGIES IF THAT OFFENDS YOU ALL.**_

_**There will be an attempt of no gayness, but there may be mentioned gayness between a few states. I will try to keep it out, but Pennsylvania/Delaware is my ship, guys. It may be mentioned in passing occasionally, and you might not even think anything of it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the State OCs. I own those guys.**_

Chapter Three: Connecticut in the 1st Connecticut Infantry

Connor Jones, embodiment of the state of Connecticut, was a rather short young man with dark brown eyes and red hair. Said young man was running to the middle of town, cursing his heathen brother for starting a war. Honestly! How childish! Weaving through the crowds of men signing up for the war, Connor stepped up to the new leader of the new regiment of his.

"Jones! There you are! Colonel Tyler, this is the boy I was telling you about, Connor Jones! Jones, this Colonel Daniel Tyler! He's gonna lead the 1st Connecticut Infantry!" One of Connecticut's co-workers introduced them. Connecticut smiled at the Brooklyn-born man.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you, Mister Jones. I hope you plan on fighting for our country." It was those words that made Connecticut both prideful, and angry.

"Of course!" He said passionately. "I plan on signin' up for the infantry." The colonel grew proud.

"Then you came to the right man! Let's get you signed up!" Connecticut didn't look back at his people as Daniel Tyler led him to the recruitment officer. He reached down and signed his name. He was given a uniform. Changing, Connecticut realized just how real this truly was.

South Carolina had really shot on his own fort. South Carolina had really suffered majored injuries from his self-inflicted attack. Texas was really leaving the Union. Maryland was really claiming neutrality, claiming border state status. Pennsylvania was really already planning ways to beat up South Carolina.

He was really going to fight against his own brothers over slavery and land.

May 10, 1861 found Connecticut marching with the 1st Connecticut Infantry into Washington D.C. The regiment arrived and Connecticut met eyes with both America and Washington D.C.

Wesley was a young boy that was basically the spitting image of America. He had blue eyes, blond hair that was shorter than America's, came to America's stomach and was a pacifist just like their father. He was the pride and joy of the family.

"Your service will be greatly appreciated..." Some government official began talking, droning on as Connecticut merely stared at his father.

Maybe joining the army wasn't such a good idea...

=!=!=NOTES

Colonel Daniel Tyler was a real person. Shortly after the war began, he was promoted to brigadier general.

The 1st Connecticut Infantry showed up at Washington D.C. On May 10th in 1861.

The first infantries in Connecticut were signed up for 3 months, which was the predicted time it would take to beat the Confederacy.

According to Wikipedia, which yes I know that isn't always the best site to use, but my internet is iffy right now so suck it. Anyways:

The 1860 U.S. Census enumerated 460,147 people living in Connecticut as of June 1 of that year. Of that count, 451,504 were white, with only 8,627 blacks and 16 Indians. More than 80,000 of the whites were foreign-born, with 55,000 coming from Ireland.

This is why Connecticut has red hair and brown eyes. The red from the Irish, and the brown eyes is both from the Indians and the blacks.

This is how I'm going to try to base my states' looks from for now on.

In the previous chapter, Texas wasn't described, but his name, _Luis_ hints that he is most influenced by Mexicans, seeing as how he used to belong to Mexico, meaning he looks Mexican.

=!=!=!=Author's Notes

I know it's short, but there's only so much I can do when I don't know what exactly happened. I don't want to be too ficticious with people who were real and I figured introducting Washington DC was a good move for this. He might be as old as some of the others, having been around for a while, but he wasn't a colony before that, so he truly is just a child.

And yeah, okay, I think you got more info on the Notes than the actual chapter, but enjoy what I managed to crank out, okay? I originally wanted to do something with the underground railroad, but it wouldn't come out how I wanted, so you go this.

I'll probably re-write it, don't worry.


End file.
